


The Poet from Beyond

by rebelantix



Series: Scarabée Argent [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelantix/pseuds/rebelantix
Summary: Just a collection of poems written in response to many events of my life. Don't get too excited.





	

The first step to recovery  
Is admitting you have a problem.

Dawn upon the realization that you are where I once was  
Hateful and ridden with denial  
Of your sickness.  
The difference between the likes of you and I  
Is the decision to get better.  
This is the beginning of realization and I do hope  
That when you get to living on your own  
You decide that you will no longer live this callous life you lead

Constant criticism of a person’s character,  
When they have spend their own years criticizing themselves  
To the point where they are manic  
Is sure to drive them beyond the point of no return  
And such is what i’d done to you  
I knew you weren’t right  
I shouldn’t have _pushed_  
And _prodded_  
And _pulled_  
And i’m sorry.

Negativity is a hell of drug  
And I’m sorry that you became addicted.  
I won’t be the one to take the blame for your downfall however  
I was not the supplier of your needle  
You were circling the drain long before i came into the picture

you are the angel of small death and the codeine scene  
I suspect you got into the habit a long while before i knew of  
Your torrid existence

though i will show pride in once being your friend  
I will be sure to pray to whatever god above for those who make it their mission  
To get close to you, to attempt to be your confidante.  
You are the golden blight on the flower of your own mind  
Don’t let it spread to the minds of others  
For while my psyche deflected your spite  
As a duck’s back deflects water  
Others are not as strong as i.

Darling  
I know your words were spun of poison but  
That’s how people react when they are afraid.  
And so, I do forgive you.  
I forgive you,  
I forgive you,  
I forgive you.

The first step to recovery,  
Is admitting you have a problem.


End file.
